deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Nyotengu
Nyotengu (Kanji: 女天狗, Romaji: Nyotengu) is a female Tengu who first appeared in a 2014 update version of Dead or Alive 5 Ulitmate Arcade. Character Appearance :See also: Nyotengu's Costumes Despite being a female tengu of a very high age, she doesn't look very old and appears instead to be in her early to mid twenties. She also differs from Bankotsubo in that she lacks a demonic, monstrous appearance, instead appearing much more human. She has pale, creamy colored skin, and has a voluptous figure, with curvy hips and a large bust. She is of above-average height for a Japanese lady, has an oval face and a small beauty mark on the left of her chin. She has light purple eyes and also seems to be wearing light purple eye-shadow. Like Bankotsubo, she has wings, but they're smaller, and change color depending on her outfit. Her dark bluish hair is intricately done, with perfect straight cut style bangs and perfectly cut hime side-locks. Unusually, the rest of her side-locks are left uncut and long, and tied to the sides with topknot style bands on the tops. The rest of her hair is worn in perfectly straight cut pigtails, and she wears geisha and oiran style hair decorations. She can also wear her hair loose, however, her long side-locks are kept adorned. Her main costume appears inspired by geisha fashion like Kokoro, except Kokoro's is more modest and modern looking; Nyotengu wears a kimono that oirans, or Japanese courtesans, used to wear. The opening is directly in the front, the main purpose of which was for the oiran's clients to have "easier access". The kimono is both flame-red and black, and the skirt and wide sleeves have Asian patterns and designs on them. The kimono is worn loose to expose more of her cleavage and she wears a white, shorter kimono underneath her external one. She wears tabi and geta sandals like Bankotsubo. Aside from her main outfit, she has a different color variant of the kimono, and she also wears a full body leather catsuit with the front unzipped, and a leather face mask, and black geta. She also carries a fan in her outfits, and can equip a tengu mask in her kimono costumes. In most of her own variation of various dlc costumes, she uses an appropriate substitute in place of a fan (ie, a handheld Christmas Wreath for both her Santa's Helper and Christmas 2014 outfits, a baton for both her gym and cheerleader outfits, a syringe for her nurse outfit, a carrot for her ultimate sexy bunny outfit, a scepter for her Halloween 2014 costume, a yellow flag for her police officer outfit, and an ice cream cone for her upcoming New Challengers outfit). Personality As a female version of Bankotsubo, she appears to have a similarly loud and arrogant personality. Her opening introduction in the trailer shows she's quite energetic and appears to enjoy fighting, especially inflicting pain on her opponents, hinting at a sadistic motivation. She's also quite suggestive and flirty, as she sensually licks her lips after a match. She's very loud and frequently yells in delight as she's attacking her opponents. She seems to despise defeat, as she acts overly dramatic and angry after a loss. Her actions are very sensual and suggestive, with her dialogue including a lot of double entendres, and her attacks include alot of subtle provocative poses on her part. Despite being a Tengu, it's unknown if she's truly evil or treacherous. Judging by her behavior and actions, she seems to fight just for the thrill of defeating powerful humans and seek revenge on Ryu for killing Bankotsubo, the latter becoming her main focus since arriving to the human world. Unfortunately, as a Arcade/DLC character, her full motives have yet to be explained. Etymology Nyotengu, when translated into English, literally means "Female Tengu". The word Tengu it self translates to "Heavenly Dog" in English. In Japanese folklore, Tengu started out as destructive demons and harbingers of war; however, over time, their image gradually softened into beings that are protective, though still dangerous, spirits of the mountains and forests. Gameplay :See also: Nyotengu's Command Lists Nyotengu uses an almost identical move set to Bankotsubo; she has very powerful strikes, damaging throws, and incorporates flight, as well as using her fan to summon large deadly gusts of wind. However, unlike Bankotsubo, she seems to focus more heavily on evasive air attacks, with the help of her wings. Her attacks, unfortunately are quite slow, and her more powerful moves require long start-ups, and have slow recovery frames. As a result, quicker, more combo-focused fighters like Kasumi can easily take advantage of her vulnerable, recovering state. Also, her attacks that have long start-ups can be easily interrupted, or a well-timed hold can push aside a slow attack. To make up for her slow speed and slow start-up and recovery frames, she can glide away from an aggressive opponent or towards them, using her wings. She can also evade low attacks while flying, and can do deadly throws, while her holds do average to high damage. Like Bankotsubo, beginners aren't recommended to use her, due to her intimidatingly complex moves and weaknesses. An expert player who has practiced with her enough on higher difficulty AI opponents can easily use her refined and powerful moves to their advantage. Relationships Ayane: Little is known of there relationship yet. But according to tag mode, they seem to have a intro and outro. They most likely have a tag-team relationship because of Raidou, Ayane's father. That might be because Nyotengu is evil and so is Raidou. This relationship many have something to do with Ryu Hayabusa's gaming franchise( Ninja Gaiden) but that remains unknown. Appearances ''Dead or Alive'' Series *''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate Arcade'' (Playable, 2014) *''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate'' (Playable DLC, 2014) *''Dead or Alive 5 Last Round'' (Playable, 2015) Also Known As *Naughty Tengu Princess - Dead or Alive 5 Games Fighter Quotes * Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate/Dead or Alive 5 Last Round Musical Themes *Oiran Drive - Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate Arcade Gallery Trivia *Team Ninja have noted on their official twitter account that fans in the West are not pleased with her name, and that they acknowledge that fans wish for her to undergo a name change for her console release in the West. *Nyotengu is the oldest female character in the series, at the age of 1018, with the oldest character being Bankotsubo at the age of 1500. *She is the first female in the series to have a visible beauty mark. *Nyotengu, being his spiritual successor, shares quotes with Bankotsubo. External Links * Category:Playable Characters Category:Tengu Category:Female Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:Tengu-Do Practitioners Category:Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate Characters Category:Dead or Alive 5 Last Round Characters